El cumpleaños de Silver (Silvaze)
by Jani The Hedgehog
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Silver, y se entristeze al pensar que nadie lo recuerda. Pero sus amigos le tienen una fiesta sorpresa. Sin embargo, Blaze tiene que pensar que le va a regalar


Era un pacifico dia en Mobius, pero en la casa de Silver estaban todos sus amigos reunidos... ¿No saben por que Silver no estaba ahi?... No, no era un robo. Le estaban haciendo una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa a Silver.

Sonic: ¿Ya esta todo listo?  
Tails: No, todavía no  
Amy: Supongo que ya todos un regalo  
Blaze: *Apenada* Chicos, ¿que le deberia regalar?  
Rouge: ¿No tienes regalo?  
Blaze: No, no me dio tiempo comprarlo  
Amy: ¿Entonces que haras?  
Blaze: Es lo que estoy preguntando  
Shadow: ¿Por que no le cantas?  
Amy: Es cierto, tienes una hermosa voz  
Blaze: ¿Lo creen?... Mejor pienso otra cosa  
Sonic: ¿De que estamos hablando?  
Todos: !Callate, las personas normales estan hablando!  
Sonic: *Se va a llorar a su esquina emo*

Mientras con un erizo plateado que caminaba solitariamente en la calle

Silver: ¿Por que nadie se recuerda de mi cumpleaños?... ¿No les importa? ¿O es que no quieren que sea su amigo?... No, creo que estoy exagerando un poco por solo un cumpleaños... pero…

Silver mira al cielo

Silver: ¿Soy tan poco importante para que no recuerden?

Silver iba cabizbajo a su casa no sospechando nada de lo que iba a pasar

Sonic: Oh, diablos !Silver, se acerca!  
Knuckes: !Pero aun no terminamos con las decoraciones!  
Amy: Hay que distraerlo  
Shadow: ¿Quien lo hara?

Todos miran a Blaze

Blaze: ¿Que... tengo algo en la cara?  
Amy: !Tu distraeras a Silver!  
Blaze: Okidoki... ¿Pero que hare?  
Sonic: No se... llevalo al parque  
Amy: Sonic...  
Sonic:!Espera!  
Amy: Sonic  
Sonic:!Que te esperes!  
Amy:!SONIC!  
Sonic: ¿Que?  
Amy: Silver esta...  
Silver: ¿Que *Piiiii* estan haciendo en mi casa?  
Todos: Em... ¿Sorpresa?  
Sonic: ¿Feliz cumpleaños?  
Silver: ¿Como consiguieron las llaves?  
Tails: Emmm... ¿Internet?

Amy empuja Blaze hacia delante

Amy: No esta terminado, vete con Blaze  
Silver y Blaze: !No!  
Shadow: *Saca su pistola* Dije que salgan  
Silver y Blaze: !OK! *Salen asustados*

Silver: ¿A donde vamos?  
Blaze: Al parque  
Silver: Pero… yo quiero ir a McDonalds

Blaze: He dicho al parque

Van volando con la telequinesis de Silver al parque

Blaze: Nota mental, nunca mas volar  
Silver: Jeje... calmate  
Blaze No es tan facil  
Silver: ¿Que hacemos?

Silver y Blaze fijan sus miradas en un hermoso árbol de hojas rosas

Silver: *Sonrojado* ¿Que... que tal si... nos sentamos bajo el...arbol?... !Si tu quieres!  
Blaze: Ok, vamos *Corre sonriente bajo el arbol*  
Silver: Jeje... !Esperame! *Corre riendo tras ella*

El silvaze corre hacia un arbol y se sientan bajo el sin decir una sola palabra mientras ambos sonrien, pero al rato Blaze habla

Blaze: Oye... Silver, no te molestes pero... yo no... tengo regalo para... ti  
Silver: No te preocupes... con estar aqui contigo es mejor que un regalo *Se da cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonroja* Yo...  
Blaze: Jijiji... no te preocupes tambien me gusta estar aqui contigo

Acto seguido Blaze abraza a Silver

Blaze: ¿Y sabes que?... ya pense en un regalo  
Silver: *Confundido*

Las palabras de Silver fueron interrumpidas por algo en sus labios... era Blaze

Mientras tanto en la fiesta todos estaban vueltos porqueria

Sonic:!No cogi un raton y grite Pikacu yo te eligo!  
Amy:!Mira Que liNDOS COLORES! wiiii  
Tails:!Soy una salchicha que gira, gira, gira!  
Rouge: !No estoy loca!,Solo me hize pipi en la cabeza!  
Knuckes: ! Zelda no se fue con Link sino con Yoshi!  
Shadow: TU ERES UN TUMOR EN LA CABEZA DE UN DROGADICTICO CABEZA FLOTANTE DE UN ALIENIGENA DEL BARRIO DEL CHAVO DEL 8  
Chavo: ¿Por que me meten en esto?  
Shadow: !Porque si!  
Chavo: !Estupidos chinos!  
Knuckes: Wiiii the world is mine  
Chavo: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Cream: No debimos beber esa cosa debajo de la cama de Silver…  
Sahdow: !Callate!  
Chavo: *Le saca la lengua*

Shadow se tira encima del chavo lo mata y fin

Con el silvaze

Blaze: *Sonrojada rompe el beso* Yo...  
Silver: *Sonrojado* Blaze...  
Blaze: *Sonrojada* Emmm... ¿Te... gusto el regalo?  
Silver: *Sonrojado* Yo... s...

Silver jala a Blaze y la besa

Silver: *Rompe el beso* ¿Responde tu pregunta?  
Blaze: *Lo besa en la mejilla* Sip

Ambos se recuestan uno al lado de otro en la hierba y empiezan a reir

Silver: ¿Oye te gusto? *Sonrojado*  
Blaze: ¿Y tu? *Sonrojada*  
Silver: ... Yo... em... s-si  
Blaze: Y-Yo... t-tambien

Silver abraza a Blaze y la besa en la oreja

Silver: No me gustas, te amo  
Blaze: *Sonrojada* Y-yo... igual  
Silver: Y recuerda... eres el ser mas especial que yo podria tener  
Blaze: Awwww, Silver  
Silver: Eres el unico regalo que necesito en mi vida  
Blaze: Silver...  
Silver: Blaze...  
Blaze: Yo... deberiamos volver  
Silver: Tienes razon

Silver y Blaze se paran y van caminando de la mano hacia su casa y…la sorpresa que se dieron

FIN


End file.
